


Chocolatini

by Lethally



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, collection of tumblr prompts, some really silly short ficlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: A collection of all my mangus ficlets from tumblr prompts





	1. Afterwork;

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @ ofwoodsandwaves, talk to me, i'm as friendly as Mario Savetti and remember: reviews keep the writer writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: angus tells malaya he made out with mario at the bar last night and he's freaking out about it

“And then what happened?” Malaya’s hands tightened on the railing as she stared at Angus, eager for more details.

“And then, nothing,” Angus mumbled; as he went on, his voice went from soft and quiet to high-pitched word vomit, “we were drinking beer, our first pint, not even close to tipsy, we both, i think, i mean, it was mutual? We both leaned forward and kissed, and then we went back to talking like nothing happened! And then, when we finished our drink we left as usual? I mean, who does that?! Who kisses a guy and acts like no big deal, let’s just keep on keeping on?” Angus paused for a breath, leaning on the railing.

He turned towards Malaya to continue his rant when he heard her phone chime with an incoming text, “Malaya? Seriously? I’m coming to you in a moment of despair and you-” with the phone shoved under his nose Angus could quite clearly read the text his friend had just received:

_Malaya: Are you and Angus dating now?_

_Mario Sassetti: yeah_

Two more text appeared while he was reading them.

_Mario Sassetti: angus done freaking out?_

_Mario Sassetti: tell him we’re bf now_

“So, you were talking about despair?”


	2. nevermind, forget it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: i just told you i liked you but now i’m shy and say “never mind, forget it” and why are you looking at me like that?

“Of course you are not a disappointment! God, Mario, you are a second year resident in the most difficult ER program in the country, what is there not to be proud of? You have changed so much since our first day and God, it’s like you don’t even see how much there is to love in you, how much I love you and.” Angus could still hear his words echo inside the very silent locker room as Mario stared at him, the anger and frustration from earlier gone as his wide eyes looked at Angus in surprise. “Shit. I mean. I wasn’t supposed to say that, just… Forget it.”

Angus turned to search inside his locker for something that could undo what had just happened. He could feel heat crawl up his neck and he knew he was blushing all over his face and neck, his hands were slightly shaking as he grabbed his jacket, put it over his scrubs and hurrying to close the locker and leave the room before Mario decided to do something, like turn him down, or worse, look at him with pity. 

Two steps away from the door, his hands were shaking heavily as he reached for the handle, when he heard Mario speak and felt like dying right there. 

“Angus, look at me.” The words were spoken softly but with the solemnity Angus knew Mario rarely ever used. His hand was on the door, he could leave right there and come back tomorrow pretending nothing had happened. Or he could deal with it and look at Mario and deal with rejection like a grown up. 

He had to take a step back when he saw that Mario was only two steps away from him, he hadn’t heard him walk closer, his ears drowned in the sound of his heartbeat. A gasp left Angus’ lips as he saw Mario looking at him with the largest grin he had ever seen on his face. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” His tongue felt like lead, his legs were barely keeping him upright as his mind kept pushing for flight responses. 

“Well, honestly I was more stressed over my plan to ask you out today, than my father’s comment but now I don’t have to worry anymore, do I?” 

The locker room was silent as they stared at each other, Mario’s smile turning shy, while Angus could feel the weight of his fear leaving him, and laughter took over his body, giggles coming out of his mouth and infecting Mario as well, both men ending up laughing and leaning on each other, feeling like the silliest men on Earth.


	3. mojito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: of course you’d believe that…

“Of course you’d believe that a chocolatini isn’t a real drink. Well, I don’t care, you lost so pay up, Mario.” 

“But I had plans for tonight! Come on, Angus, order anything else, please.” 

“Plans? Plural? What kind of plans are ruined by me drinking a chocolatini?”

“The kind of plans that involved me kissing you.” 

“Oh… Guess I’ll have a mojito then.”


	4. confused hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: you’ve said you’re going to leave, but i don’t want you to go and if i don’t say something now…

There is always a moment, a short moment where time itself seems to stop, where they both lie next to each other, giddy and flushed, every part of their body touching the other - a true moment of peace and joy. Yet it always comes to an end when the mood shifts as Mario retreats inside himself and gets up to leave. 

Every single time, Angus watches him get dressed quite openly, wondering if this is the time where he should ask him to stay. But somehow whenever he finds the will to try and say it, he chokes as the little amount of confidence he has gathered in Angels vanishes and he is left again feeling like this is for the best.

One day, one day, perhaps Mario will stay the night or Angus will find the courage to ask him to stay. But until then, they will part ways, silently, shamefully, with guarded eyes and confused hearts.


	5. whatever ails you, i can cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: this has been a shitty week and you just grabbed the last box of my favourite comfort food from the shelf, do you really want to fight me rn?/you are my comfort

The slow repeated clanking sound led Mario to the locker room, where to he found Angus softly banging his head against his locker. Unsure of how to proceed, he leaned against the wall and cleared his throat, loudly. He knew Angus could sometimes act childishly but that usually only happened after a long shift, yet they had barely started a 24 hour shift. 

“Marioooooo.” Angus let out a whine without turning towards Mario, and thus missed his raised eyebrow. Choosing to stay silent was apparently the wrong response as a longer whine followed.

“Marioooooooo! The chocolate! It’s all gone.”

Mario’s small scoff at the true reason for Angus’ despair finally made him look in his direction, although Mario sobered when he realized that the look was very frowny.

“Sorry, did you skip breakfast?” He tried to sound concerned, instead of mocking but seeing the always carefully composed Angus act like a petulant child was not something he could easily ignore. 

“Mario!” Angus walked up to him and leaned his cheek on Mario’s shoulder, his whole body slumped over him like a warm blanket. “The vending machines are empty. No food until lunch. I’m sad.” 

Angus’s shoulders were soft and pliant as Mario hugged him closer and laughed in his ear. 

“My dear Angus, what would you do without me?” 

The answer was quick to come and still slightly petulant. 

“Starve.” 

“Come on.” He slipped his colds hands under Angus’s top, causing the man to jump away from him with a yelp. “I know where Heather keeps her secret stash.”


	6. i love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I love you" as one takes their last breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently i'm continuing this series since i wrote more prompts over on tumblr so suscribe to this fic or follow my tumblr for more updates! and btw comments keep me happy and a happy me is a writing me!

“I don’t. I can’t do this on my own, Mario, I need you. Don’t leave me alone.” 

“Angus… I’m so sorry, I wish I could have watched one more sunrise with you. I wish I had done so many things different.” 

Mario’s voice weakened as his breathing slowed, he was cradled in Angus’s arms, his black outfit painted red. 

“Angus, listen to me, you must listen to me. I love–”

“OH! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! Angus let Mario go and focus! I am not losing to those punks!” Malaya jumped over the table they had taken cover in, grabbed Mario’s paintgun out of his hands and pushed Angus to the next room where Noa and Elliot were hiding. 

“Make them pay for killing me, Angus! Get them babe!”


	7. savetti, eat some spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: we tried to prepare a romantic dinner together but we both suck at cooking and burn everything. so we ate ceral and watched shitty movies instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spaghetti jokes all the way

So… No dice on the spaghetti, huh?”

  
Mario glared at Angus from behind the kitchen counter, where he was scrapping a pan full of burned pasta into the trashcan.

  
“You think?” Angus took pity on Mario and opened the window, oxygenating the room which smelled like burnt food that had been burnt a little too much. Angus did not feel that he was overreacting. He bypassed Mario’s bent body, not quite resisting the urge to slap his boyfriend’s ass as he made for his phone.

  
“Pizza or thaï food?” Angus asked as he scrolled through his favorite food delivery app.

  
“Chinese.” Giving up on salvaging the pan, Mario threw it in the trash along with the melted plastic spatula.

  
“That works too.”


End file.
